1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suitcase, more particularly to a suitcase which has two U-shaped rubber strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suitcase is usually provided with two circular-cross-sectioned plastic tubes along the peripheries of two side walls thereof in order to enhance the appearance of the suitcase. However the plastic tubes wear easily when hit against or slide across the floor. Furthermore, since the cross-section of the plastic tubes is circular, it is difficult to stitch the plastic tubes onto the suitcase.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a suitcase with two U-shaped rubber strips to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks commonly associated with the prior art.
A suitcase according to this invention includes two generally rectangular housing halves, two U-shaped rubber strips, and a zipper unit. Each of the housing halves has first, second, third and fourth sides. The housing halves are interconnected rotatably at the first sides. Each of the rubber strips has an inner side, and an outer side that is fastened to a respective one of the housing halves and that extends along the second, third and fourth sides of the respective one of the housing halves. The zipper unit includes two interengaged zipper halves that are fastened respectively to the inner sides of the rubber strips, and that are covered by the rubber strips, respectively.